The Grand Hotel Piltover
by Bane340
Summary: Au. In an universe where Valoran is a commercial city , what happens when an attempt the owner of one of the biggest hotels is kidnapped , and what events does it trigger?. In this universe Vi is a bodyguard , Caitlyn is a security manager and other characters have similar jobs. Join them in their adventures
1. Chapter 1

**Frank**

Valoran city.

In this Marvelous commercial city people from all over the world come here to relax and have a nice vacations. The best hotels here give an amazingly superb service at a reasonable price. Each one of these 8 hotels gives different kinds of service however, so that a costumer can have a nice rest that suits his necessities

Why am I telling you this?

Probably because I´m wondering why in the name of hell I have been kidnaped like this. Tied to this pole and gagged while two of my captors are arguing. They have been arguing since we arrived at this abandoned warehouse , which I believe has been 7 hours ago. My leg was hurting like hell because of a bullet but at the very least they had patched it.

"They killed all our men, G" the woman said "It was a simple in-and-out mission, I didn´t think it would be this bad" . She seems to have red hair. It´s impossible to tell since both of them are covered head to toe with black special ops suits excepting their eyes , but her eyebrows are red which means her hair probably is too. She is holding one gun in her right hand and the other is holstered in the left hand of her belt. The only other thing that stands out is her unbelievably huge breasts.

"It don´t matter, M "The man said "We've been paid in advanced for this and we will go through with it" The man was also holding a gun but he had a machete in his back. His eyebrows are brown.

"I know we have to but , how are we gonna do it?!"the woman shouted " The hole city is looking for us there is no way we are reaching the port!"

"Maybe if you stopped screaming and started thinking we would – uh? " The man suddenly turns around and stars to point his gun at the darkness.

"Whats wrong?" the woman asks while she grabs her other gun.

"Follow me. I heard something."

After that both of them walked out off the room into the darkness. A few seconds of silence passed and I thought they would return any minute. And then I heard a woman scream and a "Thump" as if something had fallen over her. Then I heard two gunshots until what sounded like a punch made them stop.

After a minute or so she appeared. A tall woman with some fighting gloves in her hand and blue eyes. She was very muscular and had tattoos in various parts of her body , including one in her right cheek . Her most prominent feature however was her pink hair which was shorter in one side than in the other.

She then untied me and ungaged me "Are you ok?"

"I am better know , thanks to you miss…"

"Vi " she said while helping me stand up " As in violent and vicious. And you are?"

"Frank Stilton" I responded simply.

"You are shittin me!" she said in a shocked tone " The owner of the Grand Piltover hotel? One of the Great 8 hotels?!"

"Yes that´s me"

"Then we need to get you out of here fast , Frank, before more of this guys show up." Noticing my damaged leg she made me put my arm around her neck.

We started walking past the unconscious bodies of my captors when she said "Bilgwater mercenaries , I have seen them work for a month now , but when I saw they took you with them I decided it was time to intervene"

"Huh, they hired the best mercenary company to kidnap me"

"Yeah you seem to be very popular , now come on your Hotel is a 20 blocks ahead of us , and it is very late no one will be in the street"

A few blocks after that I finally said " Thank you miss , as soon as we arrive there we will give you a check for saving me"

"I don´t have a bank account"

"Really then how do you put the money you earn in your job?" I asked confused

"I don´t have a job. And before you ask , no. I don´t have a house either. I have been living in the street for a while now."

"Well then. I´m going to find another way to thank you"

After a few minutes of walking we arrive at the front of my hotel." I always love the way it was made." I said proudly "My father design and managed it for 40 years before allowing me to become the new manager "

Vi was about to say something when a giant spotlight pointed at us. Then a lot of turrets came out of the floor and walls and pointed at her. Followed by a red dot pointed at her head

"REALESE THE MANAGER AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO RETALIETE" A voice said. I recognized the voice instantly it was caitlyn´s.

"Caitlyn ,I swear to god ,if you shoot the person who saved my life I will fire you instantly. Now come here now" I screamed " and bring Jayce and Heimerdinger too"

"Are you sure sir?" she said " I mean-"

"I SAID NOW CAITLYN!" I said even louder "AND FOR GODS SAKE, TELL HEIMER TO TURN OF THE TURRETS" Then I turned to Vi who was more shocked at the way I was screaming than the guns " Sorry you had to see that"

After a few seconds the turrets went away and three people came out of the hotel. A man , a woman and a smaller man.

" Sir … I just want to say that – " Jayce started.

"I don´t want to hear it " I interrupted him " You go tell the police that I am safely back in the hotel , Caitlyn will take me to Janna to see if she can help my leg and mister Heimer will escort Vi to the main hall. We are having a meeting there , tell all of the chiefs to be there."

"Wait I don´t know if it´s okay for me to- hold on ,Heimer?" Vi asked

"Vi? Is that you young lady?"

"Yeah. It´s me old timer. How has life been treating you?" she said grinning.

"You know the professor?" Cait asked confused.

"Yes, of course! She used to be my best mechanic in my old workshop before coming to work here It has been such a long time." He said walking to the front door , and waving his hand at her to follow him

"Five years , old man" She said following him. " Five goddamn years "

"It has been a long day" I said as we were walking to the nursery. " Cait help me with my leg please"

* * *

"Ok" Janna said " Your leg is fine , it should heal in two weeks. Luckily the bullet barely damaged your biceps femori and didn´t hit your femur so it isn´t as bad as it looks. You should probably take this cane with you though , so as not to hurt it again. "

"Great" I said standing up and picking the cane " Let´s go to the main hall everyone is waiting"

She simply nodded and followed me , even though I was very slow. I insisted she go ahead of me she gave me this sympathetic look , as if she was saying "I don´t mind waiting".

As I entered the hall I saw that all of my chiefs were there , from Ziggs to Orianna , and I took joy in the fact that Vi had decided to stay , she was talking to Heimerdinger and Corki. However when they saw me they all stood up an stared at me

"First of all I want to tell everyone that I am ok and that nothing wrong happened to me when I was captive. Also I am happy to see that none of you were hurt , and , as Cait told me, there were no causalities among our security guards " I started saying " However , I want to prioritize the fact that we are opening our doors again in one month and a team of mercenaries broke into the most technologically advanced hotel without been noticed. Can someone explain it to me?"

"The mercenaries worked flawlessly" Ziggs started saying " They took care of the energy with an E.M.P. Most of our turrets , security cameras and flash bombs were de-activated instantly"

"What about our emergency generator?" I asked

"It was also destroyed by the E.M.P" Heimer said " While you were … Away, I decided to take a look. I have successfully repaired it and I think we can make it immune to a similar attack in a near future"

I nodded "Tomorrow you start working on that. How did they enter the hotel anyway?"

"Security cameras on the roof show that they landed with a chopper in the roof" Orianna said in her usual monotone voice " After a few seconds the cameras stopped working"

"After that they sneaked through the vents, finally reaching your office." Blitzkrank said."As head of security Caitlyn damaged the chopper your captors instead opted to runaway in a car they stole."

I took a few seconds thinking and then said " Cait is there a way to have some of the guards stay in the roof at all times?"

" It is possible , we have a few that would like the extra work time" She said calmly.

"Great, after that finishing the generator we will install sensors in the vents. If a cockroach so much as moves in them I want to know." I said " Were any of our adventure or sightseeing equipment damaged?"

"Luckly, no" Ezreal said " My equipment was all in place "

"Both my chopper and my cars were untouched as well" Corky said.

"OK then the last thing in the list is then .. Jayce where the hell were you? You are supposed to be my bodyguard for a reason"

Jayce looked ashamed and sad " I was… at the bar a few blocks away. I was having some drinks when I heard what happened and I came as soon as possible but it was too late. I … I know I screwed up and I understand if you want to fire me but I want you to know I am really sorry for what happened to you"

"I am not firing you" I said " You will no longer be my bodyguard , you will work with Caitlyn once again as sub director of security , and you will have your old salary back." He seemed happy at my response " You have been working here for 2 years , and screwed up once. That is no reason to fire you"

"Thank you. Thank you so much " he said excitingly " I swear I will stop drinking inmediatly"

"But… then who will be your bodyguard?" Janna asked.

"She will. Only if she wants to of course." I said while looking at Vi , who had her mouth hanging from shock." My chiefs have their one rooms so you they can live in the hotel , and if you stay you will have a substantial salary"

"I don´t know what to say… how substantial?" she asked

I simply whispered the number in her ear.

"PER YEAR!?" She screamed

"Per month" I said , as once again she hanged her mouth open

"Count me in!" she said shaking my hand excitingly " Thank you so much for this Frank , I mean Sir , I mean Sir Frank , I mean…"

"Don´t get nervous tomorrow we will have your evaluation and if everything is alright you will be my new bodyguard." I said , then turned around to the rest of the staff

"Are you sure about this sir? We don´t know anything about her?" Orianna pointed out

"No we don´t. Tomorrow in her interview we will. This person saved my life barehanded, it is the least I can do. Don´t you agree "They all nodded in replied "Ok , that is all , it has been a long day and its late if anyone wants to get some sleep I don't mind. Do as you please. This meeting is over."

All of them started to go about with their business. Some going to sleep , some to work , some even introduced themselves to Vi. In the end it was just Vi , Cait and me in the Hall.

"Follow us Vi we will take you to your new room it was next to ours" I said.

"How many floors does this hotel have?"

"120 " I said, once again Vi looked awestruck

"Holy shit , I knew this was big but … damn"

As we entered the elevator I put my key in the hole under the buttons and the elevator started going up. In the middle of the building it stopped. We entered a hallway which lead to three different rooms. We started walking to the right."

" The room to your far left is Cait´s room , mine is the middle one , and this" I said stopping in front of a door " is now yours"

"Luckly for you " Cait said talking to Vi " Jayce never moved to this room so you don´t need to worry about him entering uninvited."

After opening the door Vi walked into the room in silence so Cait and I could only see her back. It was a pretty big room so I understand why she was taken back by it.

"This is your living room , your bathroom is to the right , and your bedroom is to your left." Cait started saying " You also have 3 rooms that are empty. This is so that you can fill them with what you want. Right down in a paper what you want in each room and Mister Stilton will provide it to you"

"Finally here is your key to your room and to the elevator" I said while putting down the keys in a nearby table. "We will let you rest in your bed. Tomorrow at 5 pm. is your interview try to be there"

"I never had one before" She said still giving her back to us

"A room to yourself?" Cait asked

"A bed" Vi said in a sad tone. A single tear dropping from her eye "Thank you, for all of this"

"Good night" we said closing the door to her room " Sleep well"

After that Caitlyn said goodbye to me and walked to her own room. I myself entered mine. I needed to get some rest. This had been one of the worst days of my life. But as I was laying down on my bed I realized something , after a terrible storm there is always a rainbow. I closed my eyes. And let Morpheus take me.

**Author´s note:**

**I was reading a lot of fan fiction about Offices , School and other kind of Aus but I didn´t see any hotel themed (there is probably but I couldn´t find it). After that it just sort of flowed and I started writing. I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Caitlyn**

Wake up at 7. Change clothes at 7:10. Make the bed at 7:15. Have breakfast until 7:30.

Once again I repeat this routine. It has been part of my life for the last 2 years. Ever since Frank hired me I had done my best to honor my position. But now, because of the kidnapping I have to prove myself . I failed, it won´t happen again .

"I will never be behind schedule ever again" I said to myself in the mirror.

Uniform. First the skirt , then the top , holster weapon and finally put on the hat. Equipment. Rifle , shock grenades , stun traps and phone-watch. Look at the time,7:29 , great let´s go look for the new bodyguard. Even though I do not want her to be with us , I will respect Frank´s wishes. Even if she looks like a criminal.

I walk towards the door at the end of the hallway and knock the door. I wait for a minute, and then knock again.

"I´m coming, hold your horses!" The girl screams from the other side of the door. She takes another minute to open the door. When she finally comes out I see that she was sleeping, evident by her hair and the drool in her left cheek.

"What´s wrong?" She asks with a sleepy tone.

"Hi , we met yesterday but I didn´t have a chance to introduce myself" I say trying to sound professional " My name is Caitlyn Heathrow and I …. What´s so funny?"

The woman in front of my was laughing , does she have some sort of problem?

"Ha ha , I´m sorry " She began saying " It´s just that … what´s with the hat?"

I tried to keep my posture "This is my official uniform and this hat is part of it"

"You look like a cupcake" She said

" I- I do not look like a Cupcake!" I screamed. Oh god , I´m blushing. This cannot be happening.

"Oh my god! " The woman continued laughing " You even sound as sweet as one!"

Red. My face was red. I cannot see it but I can feel it.

"Oh " Finally she realized her mistake " Sorry. Right. My name is Vi."

"VI what?" Doesn´t this woman now she should introduce herself with her full name.

"Vi…. You a drink later?" She said , chuckling at her own joke.

I looked at her with serious eyes. This is not time for jokes. I was going to answer back but she suddenly changed her expression and grabbed her forhead.

"SHIT , THE INTERVIEW!" She then proceeds to slam the door closed. She literally, closed the door on me.

A flurry of insults came from the other side of the door, as well as some smashing sounds . She seems to have fallen to the ground at some point because there was a ¨thump¨ sound followed by a ¨God fucking Dammit¨

I wait patiently outside of the door. It is exactly 1 minute and 36 seconds , before she comes back out. Surprisingly fast , but this was ,of course, because she had only half-dressed.

"Look , I am sorry" She was clearly worried. , what for? " I did not now it was already time for my interview , I disconnected my clock , I am so so so sorry , it will never –"

"It´s ok . " I now understood what happened "It´s only 7:30 am , it not time for your interview. I just came here to wake you up and introduce myself."

"Oh ,thank fuck!" Well, she certainly has a way with words. "Well then , don´t just stand there. Come on in, I will get myself ready." She said going back to the apartment. Should I enter? I barely know this person. Then again , Frank did say I need to socialize more, so I suppose this is a good chance. I also took the opportunity to look at her body , for work reasons of course. She had a lot of scars in her back as well as many tattoos in shoulders. She was also incredibly well-built.

She entered her room so I decided I would wait on the living room. I read some magazines while sitting on the table waiting for her . She decided to take a bath , which was a good choice , but now she was singing ¨Highway to hell¨. How is it that her voice can be so high pitched but strangely deep at the same time?.

She comes out ten minutes later. Fully suited and hair in perfect shape. She wearing one of Jayce´s white suit, with a yellow tie , a rose on her left side and black jeans.

"Damn do I look fancy, can you believe this suit!?" She said posing.

"Beautiful" What did I just said?!

"Really?" God she was grinning. What was I thinking?

"I mean, uhh it´s part of Jayce´s ´Beautiful Debonair´ brand" I clarified. "He might miss it." That´s right, that is what you meant. Do not focus on those blue eyes.

"I will have to ask him then " She said standing in front of me " Do you know where we can go to grab a bite?"

"I do in fact. The employees of the Hotel have their own cafeteria in the first floor where we can eat any time we want" I stood up and got a better look at her face, besides the tattoo in her left cheek I could see she had two small scars. One in her right eyebrow and another in her right cheek.

"Great then let´s go there" She said walking to the door " You will guide me there won´t you cupcake?"

I´m blushing again. Don´t answer the question just move on.

On our way down we talk about small things , like age or parents but just as we reach the ground level my watch rings.

"Is that your alarm?" She asked

"No , they are calling me." She still looks at me funny so I clarify" Right , you still don´t have you equipment. This is a phone-watch , or PW as we call them , it allows us to talk to each other by simple calling"

She her jaw was hanging "You serious?!" . I nodded " That is Awesome!"

Her reaction made my smile a little. It´s strange I have never felt this … warm with anyone else.

I put my watch in front of me "Security Manager Heathrow"

"I am sorry to bother you madam , but there seems to be a problem with the security cameras." One of the security officers on the other end says.

"Cogs" Vi laughs at my expression "I will be right there" I hang up " I ´m sorry but I´m going to be late for breakfast , if you go to the far left the cafeteria should be there"

"Well I that sound awful" God , she was mocking my accent " I was hoping we could spend some time together to get more acquainted, oh dear" She said walking out of the elevator.

"Don´t worry I will be back as soon as possible" I said calmly

"Great! It´s a date,Cupcake!" She said winking as the doors closed.

"Wait! Its not a - I´M NOT A CUPCAKE" I scream at the doors , and I swear to god I hear a giggle.

Sigh, a date. Maybe… Maybe it´s not that bad. Wait … what?. What am I thinking?. She is about to become a coworker, and I cannot date colleagues . And even if I could, she probably has a criminal background.

No. Focus work.

I reach the security level and go to the IT office. They explain the problem and it is solved ten minutes later. Easy. Just a glitch in the system. I´m now walking to the cafeteria when a thought strikes me. I left Vi alone with a bunch of people how don´t know her. I wonder how she is doing.

As soon as I open the door I see Vi with two chopsticks in her mouth and a piece of lettuce under her nose. She is surrounded by Orianna , Janna , Ezreal and Jayce.

"And then the Walrus said ´I´m sorry , my moustache got in the way´" As she talks she moves the chopsticks from one side to the other.

All of her companions erupt in laugther , and … I can´t believe it. In ten minutes she has already befriended so many people , it took me more that a year to get to that level with Jayce and Ezreal , and I´m not that close with Orianna.

"Oh hey Caitlyn" Jayce says " Come on sit down, Vi was telling us some jokes"

I go get my food and then approach the table and sit down , curiously looking around to see their expressions. The next few minutes were full of surprises.

"Oh, by the way ,pretty boy" Vi said while removing the ´moustache ´" This is one of your suits. I hope you don´t mind if I use it"

"Not at all" Serously?. Jayce, who had refused to share a piece of chocolate , is giving her one of his most expensive suits? "I believe you were it better than me"

"You bet I do!" She then extended her arm and fist bump him. He received a call in his PW so he excused himself from the table.

"Well I need to go back to work. "Janna said "It´s was a real pleasure meeting you Vi , I hope maybe we can get a little more …. Close to each other" Did she just wink at her?

"Well, I don´t know, Janna" Vi said shrugging "But believe me, I will keep it in mind"

"Great" Janna said walking away.

"I must get to work too." Orianna said standing up.

"Wait, can you please do it again , one last time." She can´t possible mean… Orianna hates that!

"I´m a robot" Orianna said moving her arms up and down " Beep boop."

Once again the table erupts with laughter.

"You are the best ,Ori, thank you" Vi says wiping tears from her eyes.

Orianna smiles (Orianna can smile? I have never seen her smile) and leaves.

"Well since everyone else has left I suppose I should too" Ezreal says as he heads to the door "Will you help me with .."

"With your girl problem yeah " Vi said calmly "I swear I will help you get that girl or I will personally sleep with you"

Ezreal laughs and follows the rest out the door. Why didn´t he come to me? He had known me for two year.

Vi takes a bite out of her sandwich and then looks at me " Are you ok cupcake?. Your jaw is hanging"

"Yes" I said closing my jaw " It´s just that … I have known this people for quite some time and it took me a lot of time to reach to this level of closeness, which you seemed to have achieved in ten minutes"

"Ha , it´s part of my charm" she said calmly " I´m open about myself and they are too , I guess"

"I guess that is it " I just got an idea " Come on, follow me"

"Where we going?" she said standing up.

"I will give you a tour of the hotel , so you can learn more about it" I explained."In turn you will tell me more about you"

"That sounds great" She said walking next to me "You lead , I follow. This date just keeps getting better "

"You know you can´t date coworkers right?" I asked

"Well … we will see about that" She said grinning

The next few hours we spent together amazed me like nothing before. Vi not only got well with people she had already met , but also with complete strangers. She was able to socialize with all of the people who she met , from Corki , whom she talk about planes and how they work , to Blitzkrank , who he also convinced to act like a robot.

All in all. I´m really impressed. She easily became part of the crew in no time , and she wasn´t even part of the staff yet ! The rest of the day was spent talking about each other , where we came from, our education, etc. She seemed to be my complete opposite . I was from England , she was from Detroit. I was raised in a wealthy family , she had always been an orphan. I had a great education , while she had never set foot on a school before , even thought she admitted to have spent several hours with Dr. Heimerdinger so she knew a lot about Hextech.

Time seemed to fly when we arrived at 4:55 in front of Frank´s office for her interview.

"Are you ready?" I asked

"Yes" She said with a sigh " I just don´t want to screw this up"

"Come on" Try to comfort her" I know you won´t"

She stood there , she seemed vey nervous. " Let´s go"

We enter his office calmly and we see him writing something. He was wearing his glasses which he uses to see more clearly when he needs to write or read.

"Vi , Caitlyn " He says still looking at the paper " Right on time. Please Vi take a sit I´m just finishing my official statement."

Vi sat on the chair facing Frank while I walked and stood right beside him. I could see that Vi was very nervous , so when she looked at me I tried my best to give her a comforting smile. She smiled weakly.

"Ok" Frank said putting down his pen and putting the piece of paper away in one of the drawers. From the same drawer , he took another paper which had all the necessary forms from employing a new person and handed it to me with a pen. " Alright Vi , I'm going to ask you a series of questions and you will have to answer them .Caitlyn is going to right all of the answers to fill the form. I already consider you a close friend , but we will need to be serious about this, no lies. Understood?"

"Yes" Vi said nodding

"Good" Frank said "Full name"

"Just Vi" She starts answering " I was an orphan all my life I don´t have a full name"

I start writing down while they continue.

"Known relatives"

"One sister, haven´t seen her in two years"

"Skills"

"I have experience in hand-to-hand combat and hextech technology"

"Sickness"

"None"

"Criminal records"

Vi seemed reluctant to answer but did anyway. " Breaking and entering , assault on a police officer ….. and drug possession." Drugs? Oh no..

"I assume those first two were because you needed to survive in the street" Frank says to which Vi nods "What kind of drugs?"

"Cocaine for two years , Heroin for half. After an incident I stopped using them and went clean" I could see her hands were shaking , and at that time I wanted nothing but to hold her hands.

"Even if you are clean now understand that it is completely forbidden to use drugs while under my service. Tomorrow you will have to give a blood test as well as a full medical exam. Understand that you will have to follow my wherever I go and you will have very little personal time. The only days you are not forced to work is on Sundays, any other day I may call upon you to be by my side "

"Understood"

"Then Vi" He said standing up and extending his hand "Welcome to the Staff of The Grand Hotel Piltover. You will start tomorrow , for today you have the day for yourself."

Vi stood up , with that contagious smirk on her face and shook his hand "Thanks , sir I won´t disappoint you"

"I know you won´t" He said smirking back "Are you done Caitlyn?"

"Yes"

"Great could you grab those two briefcases in the shelf behind you?"

I turned around grab the briefcases and handed them to him. He grabbed them and opened one of them and showed it´s content to Vi.

"This is your standard equipment. Your Phone-Watch , your bulletproof vest , your ID, a gun and high-tech goggles. You may ask for additional equipment if you wish."

Vi looked like a kid in a candy store , quickly grabbing the goggles and PW and equipping them.

"Pressing the button on the left of them actives their different modes , which are x-ray, infrared and night vision in that order"

"This is so cool!" She said trying her knew goggles out they glowed blue, then red and finally green and she looked at me, a Cheshire grin appearing in her face.

"This ID allows you to enter the private parts of the hotel , you have max level clearance , only you me and Caitlyn have this level , use it wisely"

Vi took the card and put it in her pocket.

"The gun also has damage rounds and-"

"I´m sorry , but I´m not using the gun " She said rather angrily." I have a problem with them"

"No matter , I assumed you may have .. " He said opening the other briefcase "Which is why I had Heimerdinger bring me these"

"No.. WAY!" Vi said screaming " MY BABIES!"

She took two high tech gauntlets which seemed to be in perfect condition. They were not particularly big , they looked like really expensive gauntlets. She put them on and tested them. They seem to enhance her strength.

"Cecil told me those were yours before you had to leave you may use them if you wish so."

"Thank you" She said putting them back on the briefcase "For everything. I will make them work in no time."

"I don´t want to kick you out but I have to continue working. But before you go have you decided what you wanted for those three rooms of yours?"

Vi grabbed the two briefcases.

"Well a gym would be nice. I suppose I could use a workshop to improve my babies. And , fuck it , why not put a game room , full of arcades and a pool table."

"It will be done" Frank said " Now if that is all you need , I will see you tomorrow. Miss Vi"

I accompanied her to the door and just when we were about leave she turned around and said.

"UH , right! Can I date coworkers?" She asked

"Yes you can date whoever you like, but be careful with who you want to date and if they also would like to date you " He answered calmly. "Caitlyn please take her to the private ends of the hotel and explain everything to her."

"Yes, sir"

We left the office and we spent the rest of the day in all of the day in the ´Security only´ parts of the Hotel , like Heimerdinger´s lab and the security room , all the while Vi made new friends. We finally went to the cafeteria where the people there threw a party for Vi. I was not planning on joining them, because of my schedule but seeing them there for her made me want to stay. They all laughed , we danced to music , hell , even Janna sang. They were all there to congratulate someone who they just met. It made me so happy to see her smirk in her face … maybe it wasn´t that bad that she joined us.

At the end of the day we both went up the elevator and as we stood in the hall, her expression changed to a more worried one.

"Hey , um , I don´t know if you wanna… I mean you probably think a punk like me…. I was thinking we could maybe.." This is not like her, and strangely enough , I know what to do.

"I would like to go in a date with you" I said happily , and I meant it " There is something strange and likeable about you and I definitely want to learn more about you."

"Great " She started saying " I´m free this Sunday m as you know. Maybe you wanna grab a bite?"

"That sounds wonderful" I can feel my smile I have never felt this … warm.

"Then I will see you tomorrow , Cup- Caitlyn" She said walking down to her room with the two briefcases.

And right before she was about to go inside her room something came over me.

"You know " I scream " I like that nickname , you can use it!"

She gives me one final smile "Then I will see you later , Cupcake!" She gives me one final wink and then she closes the door.

I also smile and turn around to my room.

And Frank is standing in his front door, smirking like an idiot.

Oh, god I'm blushing again, just power through.

"Good night , Cupcake" He said ironically.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted , still not looking at his face , and ran to my door. I quickly enter while he laughs. I can still fill my face burning from the shame.

This day was very chaotic. It was unlike any day I ever had. And as I change my outfit , and put my pajamas ,I think about what I said in the morning. I wanted to never be behind schedule again , yet this day which was the most erratic on my life, was also one of the most enjoyable and , even though I thought I wouldn´t like Vi , I really do.

I was looking at it the wrong way.

I don´t need to be ´on schedule´ for things to work.

I only have to be me.

As I lay down on my bed , I think of Vi one last time.

I am already looking forward to Sunday.

_**Author´s note:**_

_**Well here it is. The second chapter. I didn´t realize writing two stories simultaneously could be so time consuming. That being said , my other story is the one I want to focus on. So the uploads for this one will be later than the other one.**_

_**That being said , I think I compensate it with how much I wrote on this one. This is my biggest chapter yet. Hope you like it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Vi**

I wake up to the sound of someone in my room. I wonder who is the dumbass, stupid enough to enter my room. MY ROOM.

I quickly get up from the floor and run up to smash whoever enter my room. As I prepare to punch the asshole who is standing in my door.

"Good morning , Vi" The voice says.

"FUCK!" I scream as I fall to the ground to avoid hitting the voice. It was Frank. "Dude , what the hell. Why you entering here like that!?"

He seemed surprised. " I sent a message to your PW. Didn´t you get it?"

I look back into my room. Shit . I threw the Pw against the wall and broke it.

"Yeaaaah, I might have destroyed it , sorry" Shit ,I already screwed up.

"Hahha. It happens don´t worry" Oh , he is forgiving me . Great " I just sent you a message to tell you that the all of the material for your workshop had arrived. Since you were sleeping I had to open the door. All of your stuff is already on the third room to the right. Want to take a look?"

"The stuff is already here!?" I scream. He nods happily and I ran to the room he pointed my to. "HOLY SHIT!"

I cannot believe this. There are so many tools. So many different types of the same tool. Machines that are so expansive I can´t believe they are here. So much stuff. And it´s all mine now.

"Enjoy your new tools. Please be at the Entrance in three hours." Frank says walking up to the door. " For now, enjoy your new toys."

As he closes the door I run back to my room to get my babies and the smashed-up PW and get back to the workshop.

I have a lot of time in my hands I expect to use it. Upgrade my babies and maybe surprise Frank.

"Oh the things I will do with you"

* * *

I walk up to the entrance to see Caitlyn and Jayce there.

"God damn!" Jayce screams as I make my entrance. "What is up with that tech?"

"You like it?" I say while showing off my babies. " I upgraded my gauntlets. They now have shock charges , concussive blasts , and fire these little stun bullets. And I managed to augment the strength multiplier, I now have for times the strength !"

I lift the counter with one hand which must weight at least 800 kilograms and put it back down.

"That is so impressive" Caitlyn says.

"That´s nothing" I say turning to Caitlyn " Shoot me"

Caitlyn raises an eyebrow.

"Come on trust me. Right in the chest" I say pointing at my heart " I upgraded the vest with an electrical shield. It now not only stops bullets it repels them. Come on trust me."

Caitlyn looks at Jayce , who shrugs and then says " No way I can shoot you, darling"

I shrug " Your loss"

"You did all of these in three hours?" Jayce ask. I nod. "You need to show mehow you did it , this can help our staff. Would you mind sharing it?"

"Hell yeah I would! More than happy to."

"Glad to see you are already learning about our way of helping each other " Frank says entering the room. " Have you visited Janna yet?"

"Yeah , she already checked me up. Both medically and literally" I joke.

Everyone laughs. Except Caitlyn. She frowns . Shit…

"I´m kidding Cupcake." I apologize.

"It doesn´t matter " That tone doesn´t sound like she doesn´t care " Really , its just fine. You wanted me to test your shield , right?". She shoots at my with her gun six times. SIX. Of course me shield deflects them but I hurts like hell.

"Yes , it seems to work" She says while she reload.

"Still hurts ,you know" I might even need a massage.

" You are a big girl , you will get over it" She holstered the gun

" Anyway, Janna said she will come with the results any time now." I say.

" That reminds me , I have already ordered a new PW for you Vi." Oh this is great. This will amaze him.

"No need. I have managed to get it installed into my gauntlets. Come on call me." I say.

He nods. " Vi." He says to the watch. After a few seconds my ringtone stars ringing from my gauntlets.

"WHAT UP BIG BOSS!" I say to my gauntlets. My voice comes out from his Pw and he smiles.

"Great" he says. " Even if ´Where the hood at´ isn´t what I would call the right ringtone."

We share a laugh while Janna walks into the room holding a variety of papers.

"I have to say I´m impressed Vi" Or course you are , everyone is" Not only are you clean of any type of drugs , but you are in top physical condition. No disease. Your cholesterol level is right , your heart rate is perfect and your stamina is ungodly. You literally meet the requirements to enter in the Olympics."

She passes the papers to Frank and he looks at some of them.

"Excellent then let´s get to work. We are going to the Demacia Palace Hotel to talk business with the manager of the place , as well as the manager from the Ionia Resort. I will fill you up on the way there. Jayce, Caitlyn you are in charge."

I say goodbye to all of them and follow Frank to his limousine. It wasn´t really that big , but the inside was made so that the passengers were completely comfortable.

As we enter he sits down looking at the back of the car while I´m on the opposite side facing the driver.

"Heimerdinger is already there. Do you know who Sona Buvelle is?" He starts saying.

"She is some sort of performer in the Demacia hotel, right. ?" I think I´m right. "I heard some of her music. Mute. Long blue hair. Plays a weird instrument?"

"Correct. She plays the guzheng, a Chinese instrument." Boom. I rock " Her mother however worked for the Ionia Resort. So she also plays for them , as they are in good terms. Recently whoever she has gained interest in becoming a DJ and since both of the hotels and ours have always been working cooperatively , we made a deal to make her an specific outfit and Instrument to impress the audience and allow her to launch her new dream."

"So we are going there to seal the deal ,right?" I ask.

"Yes. We will arrive in half an hour. The hotels were precisely positioned so that one does not outshine the other." He says. "Can I ask you something? Why were your sheets and pillow in the floor this morning? I managed to see that when I woke you up this morning."

Shit he noticed..

"I would rather not" I say ,trying not to sound insulting " Some things are just to personal. Can we do something else in the meantime?"

He smiles and opens a small box that is next to him. And takes out …

No way…

No way!

"Do you smoke?" He asks.

Two Gurkha Black Dragon Cigars. Those cost so much money! Those are the best cigars in the world!

"Frank, my man " I say grabbing one of the cigars "I think I´m in love with you"

He once again takes a cigar lighter with a punch and throws it at me. He then takes another one for him.

"Don´t let Caitlyn hear you say that." He says. "She already shot you for a simple joke, god knows what she would do."

Oh but I can´t hear him. I have already lighten these majestic thing. And it … is … Glorious.

* * *

After what seems like a life time we arrive at the Demacia Palace. And I can see why they call it that , because that certainly looks like a palace.

As we are about to enter two people walk up to Frank on the entrance . One a tall young man , in a suit, and the other is a black woman in a Kimono-like dress. I try to get in between but he just waves me off. Must be friends. Those two are followed by two women in suits, who I guess are their bodyguards.

"Frank , buddy" The man says hugging him. Yes, definitely friends. "So glad you are fine."

"Indeed. When we heard of your abduction we feared the worst" The woman said. So formal.

"I am fine because of this woman over here." He says pointing at me with his hand " Vi. I want you to meet Karma, Head of the Ionia Resort, and Jarvan, Manager of the Demacia Palace. Karma , Jarvan this is Vi the woman who , single-handily took down my captors and carried my to safety"

Jarvan is the first to handshake.

"Thank you so much. Frank here is a good friend of ours." He says " Nice handshake , by the way" Oh I like him.

"We owe you so much. We wouldn´t know what to do without him. He has told us about your background" The woman says , I might not like what she says " But it is good to hear that you turned a new leaf. I trust he is in good hands." Okay, I really like her.

"Let´s get inside and talk business." Frank says. "It´s cold out here"

We walk inside. The hotel is very different from the Piltover hotel, it looks like the complete opposite. While ours is full of modern tech , Demacia is full of Antique paintings and furniture. It looks like we just traveled back to the 18th century. I can understand why some might like it, but it is just not for me.

They continue to talk business until we arrive to a door.

"Dr. Heimerdinger and Miss Buvelle are already inside." Karma says. "Jarvan´s assistant is also there to write everything we need"

"Irelia wait outside with the other bodyguards. We want to talk about some stuff for a while and then you will come inside." Miss Karma said to her bodyguard.

Frank looks at me to see that I got that , and when he sees me nod , he nods back.

"Understood." Wow she sounds like ex-military.

"I don´t like the idea of leaving you alone with those people Jarvan" One of the bodyguards said, must likely his. She had black hair and a pale almost blueish skin.

"It will be fine , Shyvana." He says " Try to socialize." He says closing the door.

The other bodyguard sat in a chair and closed her eyes.

The woman in front of the door whispered to herself as she also walk to a chair"I don´t want to socialize with a soldier and a criminal" Well fuck you to high and mighty. I don´t want to …. Wait , what did he call her.

"Sorry but Shyvana? Flame fist Shyvanna? Daughter of Dragon Mikael? One of the best people in Shaolin Wu Shu fighters in the world?!" No ,she can´t be.

"Yes that's indeed me" She says. OH MY GOD ,SHE IS!

"Holy shit!" I scream " You are amazing. You won the mixed martial arts tournament last year by beating the champion with one punch how did you do that!"

She smirks and starts explaining " I trained long and hard. Waited for an opening and the took him down. No match for a Dragon." Oh my dear Jesus , she just used her catch phrase." It was that same match which Jarvan watch and came for me to ask for my service."

"Bah , that is nothing" The other bodyguard , Irelia I think " Vietnamese Qwan Ki Do is superior."

"What about you? How did you end up with Karma?" She looks interesting.

"Not much to tell. Back in Vietnam my dad taught me when I joined the Army, until he died. After they kicked me out , I moved here to fight in local clubs. One night a gang of four people tried to steal from her and I kicked their asses. Unfortunately for me one of them wasn´t completely out and shot me. According to the doctors I was dead for ten minutes. After all that Karma asked me to be her bodyguard" Her story sounds like mine. This people are so awesome.

" Can you tell me more about Qwan Ki Do ?.It sounds so cool but never heard of it. I only know Muay Thai myself and that is only because one of the gym trainers in my block pitied my when I was younger."

And so we spend the next ten minutes talking about beating people up , martial arts and injures. One of the best conversations we ever had. Suddenly there is a crash sound in the room and we ran quickly inside….. Only to find the doctor had fallen off of his chair.

The room consisted of a big table were our bosses sat , as well as , Sona , Heimerdinger and a blond girl. On the side there is a mannequin with an electronic suits.

"Sorry , sorry" He says. Clumsy old man " This chair were not design for people such as me."

"We apologize for entering like this" Irelia says.

"It´s of no matter. We were just about to finish. Miss Buvelle is ashamed to tell us her problem with the suit and as such we cannot reach an agreement."

The woman in question , looked down ashamed. And as I look at the suit I realize..

"I know why" I say , everyone looks at me with such shock " I mean. The suit the doctor made is a masterpiece but it doesn´t catch the attention of people. It needs something that makes them act like flies to the light." I walk up to the blond girl " Can you give me the pen and paper please?"

She looks to me and then to his boss. He nods and she hands over to me the paper. I begin to draw.

"I´m thinking a visor. That covers her face up to the nose. It gives her a little mystery. The suit could be more sleek , it need to pop out , maybe some light in the back. Finally the equipment also needs to combine with her suit. " I draw for a minute or so. "There, what do you think?"

I pass the paper back to the assistant.

"Wow, this looks … wow" She passes the drawing to Sona. The mute begins to admire my drawing and then begins to nod vigorously. She must have liked it. One by one everyone sees it and compliments me.

"And you think this can be done?" Jarvan asks.

"If I am to work with Vi and Jayce in this, modifying the suit I already made. Maybe one week" He says

"More than glad to help" Of course I am.

"This is great news" Jarvan said "Our businesses is over, Lux you can go back to your work".

"Yes, sir" She says, when her name reminds me of something.

"Can I have a minute with you?" She looks at me confused.

"Sure" She says kind of afraid.

"We will be at the entrance Vi , you have five minutes " Frank says.

"Only need two" I say. All of the people leave and I am left alone with her " Okay. I talked to Ezreal, You are Luxanna Crownguard , right?. He would like to spend some more time with you and was wondering what was going on."

As she finally understood the situation she talked again."He would?" She smiled , but then her smile died down " I can´t my brother is too over protective and I can barely see, Ez. It would never work. "

Oh I have an idea.

"Follow my lead." We walk to the entrance where everyone is saying goodbye " Mister Jarvan. Sorry to bother you but Lux would like to help us with the suit. She has some ideas that might work , is there any chance she can come with us when we need her?"

"Of course" He says , and Lux once again smiles " Call her and I will let her be there"

Lux gives me this ´thank you´ look and goes back inside.

"See you soon Frank" Jarvan says shaking his hand , then he shakes mine " And I hope to see you again"

Shyvana also shakes my hand "See you later , Vi"

As they both enter the hotel Karma and Irelia bow " We hope our paths meet again. For both of you" Then they both enter a white limousine.

Sona just waves at us and walks away. We can´t all have fancy exits, I guess.

After we say goodbye, Frank , Heimerdinger and I get inside the limousine. I hope I meet those people again , they seem interesting.

* * *

"I didn´t know you smoked too" Shit I was in deep. When we arrived Caitlyn told me that the rest of my stuff had arrived so we got into the elevator and were heading to my room. I got excited when she ask if she could come with me , but it was not going well.

"Do you want me to quit?" I ask. Please don´t be angry.

"I am not the boss of you" God she sounds so cold. I just want her to be happy.

When we arrive to the floor we walk to my door, I put the key in the lock and…. No . I need to make things up.

I turn around to her " Listen Cupcake I.. I really want to make this thing between us work , but it won´t work if we don´t talk to each other! Please, I don´t want to screw this up before it even began . Please tell me what I should and shouldn't do." Come on, please work.

She sighs " Sorry Vi. It´s my fault" Wait , what? "The way I feel about you , I have never felt like this for anyone ever before. I am confused and .. kind of scared. I have not being fair to you. We haven´t even began dating and I already started critiquing you" She looks down ashamed, she is so cute" Can you please forgive me?"

We hug tightly . Her smell of Lavander is intoxicating.

"Forgiven" I say.

"Well then let´s see your new rooms shall we." She says.

And as we walk inside we visit the Gym first. It is filled with different machines and equipment, from Treadmills to twenty different types of weights. While its cool , it wasn´t really that surprising.

The game room however…

"Holy shit look at this place!" I ran around the room from one side to the other. There are so many arcades , a pool table , a poker table , an air hockey table, a karaoke machine , a dance machine, a chess table , a table-soccer , so many different consoles connected to a 50 inch TV and ,to top it off, a mini-bar full of drinks. I grab a bottle of vodka with one hand and Tequila with the other "Do you know what this means?!"

"No , I don´t " Cait says. I babe you will.

I push a button in my gauntlets to turn on the phone-watch "Hey everyone , Vi speaking, I know your shifts are almost over. Come over to my apartment in one hour to celebrate my new game room, there will be drinks and pizza." I turn of the PW "Come on Cupcake , let´s order some pizza"

I put my arm around her shoulder and we walk towards the phone to call a good pizzeria.

"I like Neopolitan " She says smiling.

"Neopolitan ,it is" I say while the phone starts ringing. "But I am warning you I like it with extra chesse"

"So do I " Caitlyn says " You could say I´m kind of cheesy"

And I laugh at her joke. It doesn´t matter if it was terrible, or that she is blushing( I love how she blushes) not even that the guy on the other line thinks I am crazy. Because I think I this girl is the real deal.

* * *

The party was a complete success. Everyone had so much fun. All of the chiefs came , and even some of the guards and cooks came too. The nerds like Jayce and Ezreal enjoyed the arcades , while Janna and Orianna spent most of their time in the Karaoke. Caitlyn and I sang a duet song. Most of the people rotated from one game to the other. We had pizza and drinks for hours and in the end we played some poker. Frank and I were the final two , but somehow the bastard got me, but hell , I can´t say I did not enjoy myself. One by one people started leaving until only Frank , Caitlyn and I remained. They refused to leave before cleaning the mess we made.

Finally after everything was in it´s place , I walked Frank to the door.

"Hey Vi! Can I use your bathroom ?" She screams from the back.

"Sure thing , Cupcake!" I scream back , I turn back to Frank and hug him "Thanks for coming man. And thank for the Gym and Game room too."

"Not a problem. If there is something you proved today , with your gauntlets and your suit idea it´s that you are more than worth it. And I believe you will be able to impress me a lot more. See you later , Vi. Good night" He walks away, and I can only feel respect for that man.

As I close the door and walk to my room to find Caitlyn inside. Right .. my bathroom is inside my room . Shit. Well the question is coming.

"Why were your sheets and pillow in the floor , love ? " Yup, there it is.

"I .. well .. I " Come on Vi! Think of something.

She walks up to me and grabs my hand. She puts her other hand in my face. "It´s okay. You don´t have to."

No. I have to. She is worth it.

"It´s just… " I can feel the tears coming out , and my legs and hands are shaking. But she deserves to hear it "It all feels like its not real, you know? The job , the compliments, the people.. And that bed. All my life I have either slept on the ground or in a pathetic excuse for a mattress. So … when I lie in it , and its so … comfortable I get afraid, because it is what I always dreamt of. I´m afraid this is all just a dream . That Frank , Ezreal , Jayce …. You. I am afraid that I will wake up in my shity mattress , in that destroyed house and lose it all. And I… I don´t want to lose all of this. I don´t want to lose you."

I look away I am looking like a fool right now and said something so stupid to the person I tried to impress the most. She must think I´m an idiot.

But she is still holding my hand tightly and she makes me look at her in the eyes, I can see that she understood what was happening to me . She gives me a comforting smile …and she kisses me. First it was just a simple kiss. But then it gets so much better.

After we break apart she looks at me " I know what to do."

She grabs the pillow and the sheets and starts to make the bed. "Go to the bathroom and change."

I don´t now what the hell she is planning on doing but I do as she says. I grab my pajamas from a drawer and go to change. When I came back out, I find that all of the lights were turned off except for my night stand… and Caitlyn was in one of my pajamas and on my bed. And she is so red even she can´t believe it.

"Um , look Cupcake." I start saying " This is a little fast even for me."

"NO, YOU KNOBHEAD!" She screams , somehow getting more red with embarrassment " I was thinking I would help you if we slept together for one night"I look at her" But not in that way! Just… get inside before I come to my senses."

I get it now. This is hard for her too. I walk up to the bed ,turn off the light and get inside.

And after all that happened that day.

The praises I got from my gauntlets.

The complements I got from the idea of the suit.

The game room party.

Nothing compares to the warm feeling I get when ,in the darkness ,Caitlyn puts her arms around me. It doesn´t feel like a dream. It feels real.

"Good night , Vi" She says in a sleepy tone.

"Good night , Cupcake." I say.

After a few minutes I can hear her faint breath that tells me she fell sleep.

And then I close my eyes, and think to myself, I am already awake. I am not in a dream. This is the real deal.

**She** is the real deal.

And with that thought I go to have the best rest I ever had.

Not because of the bed , because Cupcake is here for me.

And that is more than enough.

_**Authors note:**_

_**I cannot believe the support this silly story of mine is getting from just two chapters. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**_

_**As always reviews appreciated. **_

_**Ps: I know some of this characters are not from Piltover, that will be explained later.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ezreal**

Ow.

My head hurts.

I can feel my own brain pulsing.

It feels like a truck just ran over it … and then the driver came out and beat it to a pulp.

I get up from the floor. Why am I laying in the floor? Come on Ez , think.

Right. Yesterday was the new girl´s party , Vi. Might have drunk a little bit too much Gin tonic.

I look around to see my surroundings. I didn´t make it to my room , but I at least made it into my apartment. Silver linings.

Where the hell is my roommate?

" Jayce are you there? " I shout.

He was here with me when I came to sleep. Come on , brain you can do this. I look at the time and see that it´s 10:21 Am. If he isn´t suffering from a hung-over like me , then he must be at the lab.

Ok , then this isn´t so bad. Just make some coffee and the pain will go away. I can see my Pw on the table. Huh. Three missed calls from Vi, let´s see what she…

*KNOCK- KNOCK*

Dear god! My ears ! What the hell is that?!

*KNOCK- KNOCK*

Someone is knocking at my door like it was a goddamn drum!

*KNOCK- KNOCK*

"Enough! I´m coming , just stop that!" I scream , covering my ears and walking to the door. When I open it I find that Orianna was the source of the knocking.

"Good morning ,Ezreal" Orianna said, she was holding a cup with a warm liquid. "How are you feeling?"

Much better now that you are not torturing me with those noises. "Not so good, I might have a hungover"

"That´s why I am here. I thought you might need this" She handing the cup over to me " That will help you with your headache"

"Oh" That is.. actually really nice from her "Thank you"

She makes a small vow.

"You have been called upon by Vi. She told me you might need that, and that she tried to contact you on your Pw but you wouldn´t answer. She also says that you should…" She tries to remember what Vi told her. She takes out a small paper and reads it aloud " ´Get your most bitchin outfit , your fanciest cologne and pretty face to the lab , cause we got a big-ass surprise for you.´ "

I have to bite my tongue not to laugh at Vi´s expressions coming out of Orianna´s monotone voice and expression-less face.

"Thanks , Ori." I say " Tell her I am on my way."

She nods and walks away and I enter to get myself ready.

I wonder what surprise by is talking about.

* * *

The lab is located just outside the hotel in the back. It is a separate building where the engineers and scientist that work for Frank can do what they do best. At a safe distance. However , because of the new project , at the moment only Jayce, and Vi are supposed to be there, so I don´t know what kind of surprise they would have for me.

"Well here I am" I scream as I walk towards the lab , since I know that they can already hear me " I´m wearing my finest suit and I have my most expensive perfume on , so this surprise of yours better be…" I open the door and walk in the lab.

Vi and Jayce are talking to each other smirking like idiots while Dr. Heimerdinger is working on the suit for that performer.

But that is not the most important part.

The most important part is that the most beautiful girl I met is also in the lab , smiling at me. Luxanna Crownguard. Personal Assistant and Lead Marketing Director of The Demacian palace. I had a crush on her since I first saw her at a party and we have been trying to make things workout, but suddenly she stopped contacting me and I thought that I might have screw something up.

But here she is.

Standing right in front of me.

"Hi , Ez. How have you been?" She asks with that contagious smile of hers.

Okay don´t panic.

"Hi.. Um Lux." Ok , So far so good. " I´m better with you here"

Aaaand she is laughing.

"That is so cheesy" She says.

"What are you doing here?" I ask " How?"

That´s when Vi walks up to us.

"Well , you remember when I told you I would help you with your problem?" Vi says "I convinced Jarvan to let Lux come here to ´help us´ with the suit. Buuut , why don´t you use that time with her instead?"

God bless this woman.

"Thanks ,Vi. " I say turning around to see that Lux is looking at the floor ashamed.

"I´m sorry I didn´t contact you sooner." She says "I really wanted to. Believe me , but my brother..."

Of course. Her brother. Garen Crownguard. Lead security Director of the Demacian Palace. Also two ton monster and over-protective psychopath. Now it all made sense.

"It doens´t matter ,what matters is that you are here now" I say "Lux ,you have never been to Piltover Hotel before, have you?"

"Not really , no" She says "Why?"

"Then how about I give you a tour" I say.

"That would be great!" She says, her smile returning to her face.

"Awesome" I say " I have to say something to Vi real quick , can you wait outside for a moment?"

"Sure , no prob." She says still smiling. When she is just about to go through the door she turns around " Oh , right. Vi ,I know I technically I´m not here to help you , but I was thinking .. what if ,like, the suit slightly changes colors and design when she changes the type of music she plays?"

"Huh" Vi says , she walks to the blueprints of the suit "That could actually work. Smart and pretty. If this dumb blonde over here doesn´t go out with you I will"

Lux laughs and goes outside.

"Vi. I owe you big time" I say , trying my best not to hug her.

"No problem bro" She says fistbumping me "You don´t owe me anything. Just don´t let go of a gal like her. Now go, you have until 5pm then she has to go back."

I nod and go outside to the hall, where she is waiting for me.

"Well then , where do you want to start?" I ask her "Main hall? The gym? Outdoor facilities?"

She thinks for a second before snapping her fingers.

"Can we start by going to the library?" She says " I heard that this Hotel has the biggest library in the city"

We walk up to the elevator.

"You heard correctly" I say.

* * *

Lux and I had a great time. After we walked around the library , we visited the spa , the indoor pool and finally the game room. We had a wonderful time , but now it was time to seal the deal.

"Where are we going now?" She asks as we enter the elevator

"Do you remember what I told you at the party two months ago?" I ask "What I did for a living?"

"You said you were in charge of the exploration right?" I nod "Is that what you are going to show me?"

"Wait and see" I say " We are going to the 100th floor"

When the elevator opens ,she gasps in awe.

The 100th floor is the biggest floor out of all of the hotels. It has to be. It´s where we store all our flying equipment like Corki´s Planes and , most importantly in this situation, Janna´s Zeppelin, Tailwind. If I´m lucky she should be around…

Bingo.

"Are you sure you want to give me this money Janna? I mean I already told you it was a gift, you don´t owe me anything" Frank says. "And i don´t want you to think I got the blimp back to you as some sort of debt."

" Please. It is the least I can do" Janna says.

Janna was talking to Frank about something when they see us coming. Janna is in her pilot attire , with the goggles and a white shirt.

"Ezreal , Miss Crownguard" Frank says. "Good morning"

"Mr. Stilton" Lux says in a formal tone.

"I was showing her around the Hotel , and she decided she wanted to see what I do for a living" I say.

"Ezreal here.." Frank says pointing at me "Is our lead Exploration Manager. He decides where the guests go, how to get there , and is in charge of assuring their safety. Janna and Corki are then in charge of escorting them, thought Ezreal goes with them from time to time"

"I thought you said Janna was a doctor?" Lux asks.

"I am, but I also fly around on my zeppelin." Janna clarifies "And takes as much passengers as desired with me"

Lux walks closer to Tailwind.

"I always wanted to get on it" She says still looking at the blimp "I have seen it many times over the city , they say the view up there is beautiful."

I look at Janna and she winks at me in understanding.

"It´s your lucky day then" Janna says " I was just about to take Tailwind on a test ride , want to tag along?"

Lux ,looks at me and then back at Janna.

"Can we?!" She asks, trying to hold back her excitement. When Janna nods , Lux squeals. My god she is cute.

"Go to the dressing room over there" She says pointing at the room where all the guests change " There should be a suit your size and some goggles. Whenever you are ready come out and we will take you for a ride"

Lux practically skips to the room to get changed.

Frank and Janna both look at me.

"What?" I ask

"Nothing ,it´s just that you got a little love in your face " Frank says with a chuckle.

"You won´t tell Jarvan will you?" I ask.

"Eyes that don´t see, heart that don´t feel" He says. "I have to get back to work. Good luck with your girl Ez"

He walks towards the elevator and just as enters it , Lux comes out , wearing a similar outfit to that of Janna.

"You ready?" Janna asks

"Ready as I´ll ever be" Lux says nervously.

I walk up to her and grab her hand.

"Don´t worry its perfectly safe" I say trying to reassure her " And I will be right beside you"

Lux blushes and turns her head to the other side.

"Well then" Janna says putting the googles on " All aboard!"

As we enter the cabin Lux holds my hand tighter. It seems its her first time ever on a blimp.

"All systems check" Janna says checking her equipment.

"Are- are you sure this is safe?" Lux asks me.

"Opening hatch" She says pressing a button. The main hatch of the floor , which covers the exit where the choppers and the blimp enter, started to opening.

"I keep everything in check" I say . Now comes the big question… "Do you trust me?"

She looks at me in the eye.

"Starting rotary motors" Janna says.

"I do" She says.

"And lift off!" Janna screams.

The blimp slowly exists the building and starts hovering over the city. First its slow , but then it starts going faster and higher. Lux is both terrified and excited at the moment , she is clinging so hard to my arm that I think she might cut the blood circulation.

But when Janna gets as high as she can get and we can see all of Valoran City below us and the see in the distance, she calms down, and she starts to appreciate the view. Janna uses a switch and the blimp stays in place.

"Wow" She says pointing at something outside of the window " I can see The Demacian Palace from over here! And look over there is The Ionian Resort!" She runs to the other side and gasps " And there is the Noxian Castle and the Zaunite Hotel, they look so pretty from up here!"

Janna snorts.

"Umm" Lux says wondering if she might have said something offensive.

Janna realizes her mistake fairly quickly.

"Oh , sorry" She says " It´s that …. I used to work in the Zaunite Hotel. It might look pretty from up here , and sure it might give an excellent service. But the people in charge and the things that happen in there... Its some really shady stuff."

"It´s that why you left?" She asks.

Janna stays silent for a few seconds.

"There was a financial problem, not exactly sure what. They wouldn´t tell." Janna started explaining. " I used to own Tailwind before I worked there. But when this problem came ,they fired me , even if I had nothing to do with it. I wanted to take my blimp with me but apparently I did not pay attention to the contract I signed when I started working there gave them full rights to it. They were going to sell it to pay the debt."

"I was devastated. I didn´t know what to do except drink in the bar and cry. That was when Frank came to me. He had heard what happened and he had bought the Blimp for an absurd amount of money. He said that he would give it back to me for no charge. He also offered me a job in the hotel. Since then I have been paying back my debt , even if he doesn´t want me to. He is the most selfless person I have ever met. He even took in Blitzkrank when he quitted too."

Lux smiled.

"He sounds like a great boss" Lux says turning back to me " What about you? How did you meet him?"

I smirk.

"I used to just play around with no intention of getting a job. I jumped from place to place. Exploring anywhere , without a care in the world. My uncle, however ,managed to convince me to come to meet Frank, who proposed I take other people in my explorations. It was the first time I guided other people , and I didn´t think I would like it at all. But then I saw the faces the people make…. The same face you made just now. It was totally worth it."

Lux looks at the sunset in the distance and then at me right in the eyes.

She starts to take small steps towards me.

I grab both of her hands.

Our faces get closer to each other and just when we about to close the distance …. my PW starts ringing. It´s Jayce. Dude. .Ever

"Jayce , bro whatever it is I´m sure it can wait" I say trying my best not to sound annoyed.

"Ezreal! You and your friend need to come back quickly!" He said " Jarvan is coming here to check up on our progress … and Garen is coming with him"

My face went pale. I look at the clock. 16:55 PM. And Jarvan Lightshield was known for his punctuality.

"Oh no." Janna said pointing at something "That´s Jarvan´s limousine over there! They are only a few blocks away, we will never make it in time!"

I look at the top compartment. "I know what to do"

I ran towards the compartment and take out the parachute that's inside , I start to equip it and then turn around towards Lux.

"We are going to jump" I say walking towards Lux and giving her a safety harness."Janna help her get it on"

"You can´t be serious" Lux says looking down at the harness.

"I have done this a hundred times , trust me I know what I´m doing " I say." Besides , its either that or face the wrath of your brother´"

Her face becomes pale.

"No time to waste then" She says getting the harness on and Janna secures it in her back.

I then stand behind her and connect each of our equipment.

"Janna tell Jayce to open the labs roof." Janna nods and opens the blimps door.

"You ready?" I ask

"I don´t think I can ever be ready for this" Lux says, but when I grab her hand and she looks at me , her expression changes.

"We will jump at three , alright?" I say. God I will pay for this.

"Ok." She says. Sorry, I know what happens when we tell people we will count to three, and we can´t have you having second thoughts , can we?

"One"I say.

I push her and we start to fall. Lux starts to scream.

"You said we would jump when you said three!" She screams.

"I lied" I say calmly. "Calm down. Only a few more meters and then the chute will activate."

She keeps screaming until the parachute opens and I start to steer into the lab. Thankfully for us , the lab roof can open , because from time to time the inventions get a little…. Big.

We enter the lab , and she lands on top of me. Making her landing a bit more comfortable.

"Are you both ok?" Jayce asked.

"Anything broken , pretty boy?" Vi asks.

"Any landing you can walk away is a good one , right?" I say smirking. I then look at Lux " Are you fine-"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" She screams interrupting me " The way you steered us into the lab , and I could see most of the city when we were falling ! It was so cool! Can we do that again?"

"Any time" I say smirking. I can believe she isn´t mad.

"Oh-Oh" Vi says looking outside" They are already on their way here, they can´t see pretty boy over here , or he won´t be so pretty anymore"

I start to panic.

"Where can I hid?!" I ask.

"You can´t fit anywhere" Jayce says, then he looks behind him "Unless…."

He can´t mean.

"No. No way. Absolutely not" I say " There is no way I will-"

"Did I tell you my brother knows three different kinds of martial arts?" Lux says.

Dammit.

As I enter my hiding spot , I hear Jarvan´s and Frank´s voices. Don´t move. Don´t move. Move and you are dead ,Ezreal.

"As you can see , your assistant has been working here the hole afternoon" Frank says.

"Luxxanna!" Jarvan says, I can´t see anything but he sounds happy " Are you helping these kind people?"

"Yes of course, she has come up with some very interesting ideas " Jayce says " Would you like to see our progress?"

I can hear Jarvan´s steps getting closer to me.

"Wonderful!" His scream is so close that I almost jump. I have to remember not to move.

"Why don´t I show the blueprints then?" Jayce says. His steps sound closer and then I hear both of their steps

I can hear Vi talking to another woman , maybe it´s Jarvan´s bodyguard

"Why is there a parachute in the middle of the room?" The woman asks.

"Oh , that. We were also testing some other things in the lab. Nothing important" Vi says.

"And that second mannequin, right next to the suit?" The woman asks again. "Why does it have nothing?"

"We had to change it. We found another more ... woman like" Vi says. Haha, very funny.

They keep talking but I am more interested in what Garen is telling her sister.

"I have to admit , I thought you would be fooling around with that blonde boy you met that one time" He said in a gruff tone " But I now see that you are much more responsible that I gave you credit for"

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about" Lux says. Yeah right , nothing at all.

"Then I guess I should not be as protective as I am now." He says.

"Does that mean I can date whoever I want?" Lux asks.

Garen sighs. Come on dude , say it

"Yes, it does" Garen says "That boy doesn´t look like a bad person anyway"

"He isn´t, he is the best" Lux says, and I can feel the smile growing in my face.

"Sorry to annoy you mister Jarvan , but its time to go. It´s already late" The woman says.

"Alright Shyvanna" Jarvan says "Thank all of you once again for your collaboration. Now let´s head back to the Palace"

"Can you give me one second to do something? I will be with you in a flash" Lux says.

I hear a lot of steps and then nothing. Then I hear only a few steps and then Lux takes off the helmet.

"Soooo, how does it feel to be a Dj?" She asks with a smile.

"Well , the suit is comfortable I will give them that" I say while taking of the suit and placing it to the mannequin next to me " But having to pretend to be a mannequin can be really hard. Especially a woman shaped one."

She once again laughs.

"Look Lux, I´m sorry I screwed this up" I start saying " But I am sure we can-"

She interrupts me againbut this time because of a kiss.

"I had a great time. Here is my number" She says finally breaking apart and handing me a piece of paper with a number on it " But I need to go ! They are waiting for me"

"S-So I will see you again?" I ask.

"Of course you will!" She says as she stands below the door. "See you later!"

I stand there dumbfounded. While she walks out of the lab , leaving me all alone in the lab.

Which might be a good thing, because then no one can see my dumb smirk.

"See you later " I say to nothing.

* * *

"So you are seeing her again in two days then?" Jayce asks taking a bite of his hamburger " When she comes back here?"

"Yes , luckily I am" I say taking my plate and putting it in the dishwasher.

Jayce had gotten us hamburgers from my favorite place to celebrate my successful date .

"Lucky bastard" he says smiling " Can´t believe you got a girl before I did. Maybe I should try with Caitlyn?"

I look at him with my eyebrow raised " You haven´t heard?" He shakes his head " Apparently Vi and Caitlyn are a thing"

His jaw hits the floor.

"No way!" He says.

"Yes, way" I reply " Frank took Janna to his floor so that she could help him with something , and they both saw Vi and Caitlyn coming out.. from the same room. Since then Janna told everyone."

"That could mean anything!" He says.

"Caitlyn was wearing one of Vi´s pajamas" I retort.

Once again his jaw hangs.

"I need a drink" He says getting up and leaving the apartment.

"Weren´t you quitting?" I screamed.

"I lied!" He shouts from the other side of the door.

I laugh for a few seconds and then head over to my room.

Looking back today was a very troublesome day. A great day , but troublesome nonetheless.

Was this girl worth it?

And the second I lay on the bed , my phone rings and I see that I have received a message. It´s from Lux.

\- Had a great time today ! Sleep well, EZ! :) —

Yes.

She is totally worth it.

-Had a great time well , Lux-

I turn of the lights, and close my eyes.

But I somehow can still see her smile.

* * *

_**Author´s note:  
**_

_**There we go. Another chapter.**_

_**Let me quote Ekko for a second -"Let me be honest , I have no idea what I am doing".**_

_**To tell you the truth I don´t know where I am going with the story. I just choose a character and try to make a good chapter. For now however, I don´t mind it being just a couple of short stories. The only running theme I found i wanted to keep was the idea of a chapter starting with the character waking up and ending with them going to sleep. But if you have some ideas you would like to share , I am more than open to hear them.**_

_**As always reviews appreciated.**_

_**PS: For some insane reason when I upload a chapter with the word "Heimendinger" It deletes it and i have to re-write it. Weird.**_


	5. Update 1

Update 2

Well. This is embarassing.

I broke my computer. Literally.

I am writing this message from a friends so unti i get a new one i can't continue the story. So sorry for all you who have been waiting a long time. You might have to wait longer.

Also, Sam i might have to wait a few months before playing Lol again. With no computer and all XD

I have been a terrible writer , but as son as i get a new one I will post the chapter.

A hundred apologizes , and i hope you can forgive me.


	6. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I will start answering reviews back. Maybe that will help you leave reviews, if I answer them back. I stated I don't care what type of review you leave , I just care that you do because I would like some feedback. Also thanks to Sam, BrianHoper and Davda who have been consistently great readers and commentators of my story. It really does mean the world to me.**

**Also in a few days I will launch another one-shot about Braum. Because of the positive reception of my other Riven and Yasuo one-shot , I might also do other one shots. If you want one about a particular champion or champions with some sort of basic idea or guideline I should follow, then you can request one by PM , but I can't promise that I will write about it if inspiration doesn't strike me. I will , however , put in the story who requested it , if that is what they want. Here is the catch though. The Braum one-shot will be in a SPANISH , because I will dedicate it to a friend of mine, so my Spanish speaking fans can rejoice! I can write either in Spanish or English , but I am a better writer in English.**

**That said , enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Jayce**

Something is terribly wrong.

Never mind the fact that I am not in my bedroom , but rather I seem to be sleeping in a woman's bed.

But I also have a serious headache which is actively destroying me.

What the hell happened yesterday? Where the hell am I?

"Oh, finally awake huh?" A voice said.

Rising, I managed to see Janna holding a cup with of coffee. She was in casual clothes. But she looked angry as hell.

"When you are ready , there is a cup waiting for you in my table to help you with your hangover" She said turning around leaving me behind with a ton of questions.

Still in bed , I look at my PW and check the date and time. Sunday 9:34 Am. I don't have to work today , so I have that going for me .I stand up and walk towards the living room , when a particular question pops in my head.

"Janna, last night. Did we-" I began asking.

"Of course not you dumbass!" She screamed at me from behind the counter

"Alright , alright! Sorry. Please don't shout , I'm having a massive pain in the head"

"Oh, you poor thing" She said in a sarcastic tone.

She then grabbed two frying pans from the counter and smashed them together. The sound resonated all over the room like a bong , and it makes my ears and head scream in pain.

"Next time you appear at 2 o'clock in the morning , drunken out of your mind and the next morning insinuate we had sex , I will smash them against your head. Are we clear?" She said.

"Crystal" I answered back , sitting in front of the cup and starting to drink the hungover cure.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

I don't remember shit from last night. What most likely happened was that I went to my favorite pub to have a drink , after discovering the terrible news about Caitlyn. But why did I end up in Janna's room. I must have skipped a floor and mistaken hers from mine , since mine is 112 and her is 212.

"Thank you" I say finishing the drink " For not leaving me outside and letting me sleep in your bed"

She sat down on the other side of the table and smirked for the first time in the whole morning.

"No problem. You kept falling from the couch , so I had to leave you in my bed. But if I may ask.. Why the hell did you start drinking again?" She asks." What is this your fourteenth or fifteenth relapse?"

I sighed. This was going to sound wrong but since she had let me sleep in her room , she deserves the truth.

"I discovered that Caitlyn was a lesbian" I say " and I was thinking of quitting the job"

Janna looked at me like I was stupid. Understandably so.

"Because Caitlyn is a lesbian? Jayce , I know you are not an intolerant person , and I know you know I'm bisexual and you wouldn't do something as stupid as to offend me while you are in my apartment. So what does it have to do with anything?" She asks.

I stand up walking to the sink to clean the cup. It was the least I could do.

"When I came here I two years ago I had a plan. I would become the bodyguard , get Caitlyn to go on a date with me and stop drinking" I start explaining " But I never stopped drinking. I didn't get the girl. The only thing I managed to do was become the bodyguard but even that I blew off. Then , all of the sudden , this new girl ,Vi, comes in and in a few days manages to get the job , the girl and improve herself. Hell , I can't even be mad at her because she is such a kind-hearted person! I think I just need some personal time to think. I just feel like what I do , is either bad or worthless, even if everyone tells me it is not."

When I finish cleaning the cup I put It away and walk back to the table.

"Is that how you really feel?"She asks me.

"I don't know what the hell to feel" I say grabbing my head "But you don't have to worry"

"Of course I worry! I'm your friend , and you are talking nonsense" She says, then she snaps the her fingers "I know! I will help you improve! I can give you advice and counsel"

I raise an eyebrow in confusion, which she promptly sees and stars to explain better.

"Jayce , before coming here I had a huge drinking and commitment problem. If it weren't for Frank, I might have died of alcohol a long time ago." She says with a cocky grin " And I can help you with your girl problems too"

"My girl problems? I have never seen you bring a girl here." I answer back "Plenty of guys , but never girls"

Janna takes out her phone and passes it to me " I only bring guys here. I tend to go to girls houses because it ends up being… messy"

I grabbed her phone and start looking at the pictures.

Oh, wow.

Some of the girls on this pictures were amazing. And the stuff they are doing in some of them. It could give an old man a heart attack.

"Wow , this one is amazing!" I say giving her back her phone.

"Oh, that is Ahri from the Ionian Resort! Boy, was she fun in bed" She says as if she were remembering what she did with her."Unfortunately , I can't get the credit for that one. That woman can get any man or woman in bed with no effort"

"I can see why" I say scratching the back of my neck." I don't know if I want to bother you , Janna"

She stands up and taps my shoulder.

"Come on, you are not bothering anyone! It's our free day, we can have the whole day for ourselves and I can help you. I know just who you should talk to!" She grabs her keys , purse and walks towards the door " Come on! First stop , your apartment!"

I sigh walking up to her. "Fine"

She pushes me forward to the elevator with a smirk in her face.

"By the way , you didn't know Caitlyn was homosexual?" She asks. " I mean , she didn't seem interested in anyone until now , but she did tell us she was attracted to women a long time ago"

"Well I thought I could….. I could turn her straight with my charm?" I answer back trying not to sound stupid.

By the look on her face I see I have failed.

"Alright lesson number one of not sounding like an asshole" She says while the elevator door closes "You can't turn someone gay or straight"

"But… isn't it by choice?" I ask , truly confused.

She facepalms. Literally.

"This is going to be a looooong day"

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this. I didn't think it could possibly be this bad. But here I am, walking towards the dumpster with a box full of my special booze. Janna was vicious. She forced me to put all of my special drinks in a box to throw it out. ALL OF IT. From my Gin tonic to my Jack Daniels. Still she is so enthusiastic about it , that I guess it is the right thing to do. She also grabbed another bigger box (but lighter than mine) and put all of my expensive suits I haven't worn in a while. _If you don't wear it , then you don't need it_ she said. As such , after I throw away the booze we go to donate it. All the while , Janna gives me various tips , which I do my best to memorize. After throwing away the alcohol , we go look for the rest of the boxes with my clothes.

"Remind me again why we are giving away my clothes?" I ask as the elevator door opens and we start walking towards the entrance.

"First of all , you never wear them, so it shouldn't bother you if you give it to someone else" She starts saying , following closely behind me " And you said you wore this clothes to get girls. Most girls don't like the 'High and Mighty' type, it comes off as if the guy is saying that he is better than everyone else. Besides, you don't care much about them, you gave most of them to Vi."

"Speak of the devil " I say as I enter the hall.

In the middle of the hall Vi was walking back and forth in the middle of the room mumbling to herself. She was wearing one of my best suit sets . It was white tuxedo with a rose in one side ,gold shoulder pads, and gold buttons. The black trousers and shoes also made a good combination. She even had her hair fixed proper and her tattooed name on her face strangely fitted with the rest of her outfit. Honestly, if she weren't panicking she would look gorgeous.

"Oh this isn't fair! Oh god! Oh man! Oh geez! Oh crap!" She repeated while she moved her hands up and down.

Funny, she doesn't look like the panicking type

"Vi? Are you ok?" Janna asks putting down the box of clothes

"Janna, Jayce! Thank Christ you are here! No , everything is not ok!" Vi says running to her " So , you remember today was my and Cupcake's big day right? Well , I asked Frank for my advanced payment , and with half of it I reserved this restaurant 'Le grand battement' , real fancy and shit, I already paid for all of the food , we only have to order, but I don't know how to get there. I didn't know Caitlyn didn't have a car , and I sure as hell don't have one. Janna you have to help me!"

"Do you know how to drive? But I don't have a car, maybe you could ask Corki for one of his?" She proposes

Vi shakes her head furiously , as I put my box down.

"Already talk to him, he is said all of them don't have gas and all of the Limo services are full! What do I do, now?" she says grabbing her hair."I can't believe I was so stupid not to think this far ahead!"

I stand still and think for a second. On one hand , if she screws up I can try to get Caitlyn, even if I was told it would be impossible. Or I could do the right thing.

Dammit.

"Vi" I say grabbing her attention while I put one hand in my pocket searching for the keys.

When Vi looks at me , I throw the set of keys at her which she catches.

"Jayce what do you-" She begins saying.

"I have two cars, you can't take one" I say " It's the white Lamborghini Egoista right outside, I used it only once, its brand new , so try not to break it. To get to the 'Le grand battement' you have to go straight down the street until you get to Great Stones street, you then turn right and two blocks later it will be on the left corner. If you can't remember that there is a GPS in the car."

Vi looks at me dumbfound "I- I don't know what to say"

"Caitlyn's favorite food is file mignon suino so order that. Also this is fourty year old Moet red wine, enjoy it" I say taking out the wine and also handing it to her "If you are planning to do stuff after that , Caitlyn loves Lavender flowers , so go to ´Zyra´s garden´, she will love it there. Tell her I sent you and she will give you a discount"

Vi looks at me and the stuff in her hands. And before I know it I'm in the most painful hug of my life.

"Jayce , you are the best person in the goddamn world!" She screams "I could kiss you right now!"

"I hope you don't mean that" A voice says." I would be disappointed if all that time I spent getting prepared was wasted.

When the three of us turn around our jaws hit the floor.

Caitlyn was wearing a stunning black dress which reaches her talon but was open on one side of her legs and exposed her back, a black collar which also had a rose, black gloves up to her wrist and red heels. She was obviously satisfied with our reaction, as she was smiling.

Caitlyn walks up to Vi saying " Are you ready Vi?"

" Hell yeah I am!" She says putting her arm around her , while Caitlyn blushes. "See you later dudes!"

As they begin to walk, Caitlyn grabs the wine bottle from her hands.

"Where did you get this?" She asks.

Vi's head turns to look at me and wink.

"I just know some great people" She says as they cross the door.

I stand there as I watch Vi go out with a date with my dream girl in my car. To be honest , I thought I would be more furious but seeing them laughing and drive off in the car… it really bring a warm feeling in my heart.

Janna walks up to me with a Cheshire grin in her face.

"You know.. When you said you didn't have any hard feelings against Vi, I didn't quite believe you" She says grabbing the box of clothes " But you really don't hold grudges do you?"

I walk up to my box and lift it " Are you kidding? She accomplished in three days what I couldn't in two years. And she is doing her best to make up for her past. As far as I'm concerned , Vi is my newfound inspiration. Now come on, let's carry on with our stuff."

* * *

"Hey , Lee sin! It's me Janna!" She says as we walk towards the shelter.

We were heading towards a special shelter , that Janna said had taken her in when she lost her job at the Zaun Hotel , before she came to work with us. It was owned by Frank , and the managers of the Demacian Palace and the Ionian resort. If what she told me was true , then the helpers here are all people that work for them , that used to live there. Including her. She tells me how the visit from time to time to offer jobs or financial aid to some of the people.

As we get close to the entrance , she screams hello to a man. When the man turns around , I can see that he is wearing a pair of black lensed glasses. He was bald , had a goatee.

"Ah, Janna" He says hugging her " It so nice to meet you again."

"Jayce , this is Lee sin" She says turning to me " We met here when I was fired. He is now the Head of Security in the Ionian Resort , but he comes here every Sunday to help"

"A pleasure to meet you" I say putting down my box , an extending my hand in front of him." My name is Jayce"

He stands still , staring at me. What a weird guy. Did I offend him somehow?

"He is expecting me to handshake with him , isn't he?" He asks with a chuckle "I'm sorry , but I am afraid I'm blind"

Oh, crap.

"I am so sorry" I say putting down my hand "I truly didn't know"

"Don't worry, it is a common mistake" He says "It is a pleasure to meet a friend of Janna's."

"We actually came here because we have donations. They are in his car" She says.

That is when Blitzkrank comes out of the shelter humming a beat to himself.

"Blitz, just in time " Lee sin says recognizing his voice " Can you help Jayce with his boxes?"

"Understood, no problem" He says in his usual normal tone.

Janna grabs a box and hands it to Lee , who grabs it. He must have heard it. Janna then grabs the other box , and they both enter the shelter. Blitz follows me in silence towards the car , grabs two boxes , one in each hand and heads back , leaving me alone with my last box.

When I finally enter the shelter , I see a ton of people that are poor surrounding Janna and some other volunteers. Have to admit , I didn't know If I wanted to give my clothes away. But the second I saw the faces of the people that we gave them to, how they smiled and cried, it changed my mind.

" Come on you _sauvages_, one at the time ! " A woman with a red strip in her hair and a French accent exclaimed.

"Fiora! Be nice to them" Another woman said. I recognized her from Janna's photo on her phone, Ahri.

Janna walks up to me.

"Hi, I would love to introduce you to everyone , but we are very busy. This place is full, would you mind helping at the food stance? I swear we can help you with your problem later"

I'm starting to believe she just wanted to use me. Nah, that is not like her.

"Sure , no problem" I say walking towards the stance , where I find a woman with purple hair.

"Thank god! I was needing an extra pair of hands " She exclaims " Here, grabs this. Any time a person comes to ask for food give them on to ladle's worth of food tops. You have three options, meat , vegetables and soup. You got that?"

"Yes, you can count on me" I say grabbing the ladle and putting on an apron.

The rest of the afternoon was spent feeding the homeless , giving them clothes and carrying boxes of donations. It felt really good to actually help other people for a change.

* * *

After the shelter was closed , all of the people who helped there invited me to eat with them. How can I refuse? I sat on the right side of the table , in between Blitz and Janna while the purple haired woman brought the food.

"Alright everyone, this is Jayce Martello." Janna says speaking up "Introduce yourself , if you haven't already"

"Hi, I'm Ahri Jeong. Head of the Marketin in the Ionian Resort." Ahri said , I already knew that , but she didn't know I knew.

"My name is Morgana, I own the Sinful Succulence" The Sinful Succulene?! That is the most famous bakery in the city!

"Je suis Fiora Laurent, Financial manager of the Demacian palace, and fencer enthusiast" The woman with the red strip says in a proud tone

"So, Janna told us you might need some help, because you are feeling down" Ahri starts saying leaning in so her cleavage is fully visibly and sounding as seductive as possible " Maybe I can help with that"

Janna's face becomes completely red "Ahri. Back. Off"

"Wait, Janna, you didn't say anything to them right?" I ask "I don't know if I want to share that with them just now"

I don't want a bunch of strangers knowing my problems.

I hear a chuckle coming from Lee sin's mouth " It seems our friend doesn't know that what kind of people we are. As you can see I'm blind. I used to be a firefighter before a burning accident left my blind. But I have already gotten used to it"

"I was disowned by my family and had nothing left. I almost commit suicide. If it weren't for these people's managers financial help , I would have never opened my restaurant." Morgana says

"You already know that I had a drinking problem" Janna says.

"I used to take hallucinogenic drugs" Blitzkrank says still being monotone "Just to feel something. Before working at the Hotel"

"If it weren't for my _connard_ father , I wouldn't have been accused of financial robbery. It is a miracle that Mister Jarvan recognized my genius and hired me! " Fiora said " I used to be a….. how do you say it? Chain smoker?"

"I used to be a prostitute" Ahri says "Nuff said"

I look around the table amazed at the fact that these people who had accomplished so much, had actually had such huge flaws. And they were all trying to help me, so at the very least they deserve to know.

"You see that is the problem. I don't have a reason for drinking. I have no trauma, no haunting past , no need for selfpity." I say "I just drink because I don't feel…. Anything"

They stare at me with confusion, so I try to be more clear.

"I haven't felt anything for a very long time, no matter how proud it should make me feel , I always think it could be better. " I start saying " I thought that maybe when I started working at the hotel, it could change , but it didn't."

"Jayce I-"

"But" I say interrupting her " I have to admit. Being here , helping these people, creating a brighter tomorrow for them, it made me feel… happy. Like it meant something , you know? And I have to thank you lot for that."

"There is no need to worry then!" Ahri says with a smirk " If you come back here every once in a while, I'm sure you will let us help you"

"Why would anyone come back to this _porchiere _of a place?" Fiora asks.

"You come here every Sunday, like the rest of us, Fiora. You aren't fooling anyone" Lee sin says , making Fiora blush a little.

Look at this table. Drunks. Smokers. Blinds. Prostitutes. Suicidal people. Yet they all look so happy. Why? What is their secret?

"If that is the case. Then you can count on me every Sunday." I say.

"Great! We just got another helper. Bring me your homeless, your poor , your tired." Morgana exclaims with a smirk.

"Come on , let's celebrate" Janna says raising her glass " Cheers!"

Everyone raises their glasses (even Lee) and shouts cheers.

I have to admit. With all of this damaged and kind people ,I have never felt more at home.

* * *

We remain there for another two more hours after we finished eating dinner. We talked about our works. Our hobbies. Hell , we even made jokes about our flaws . It was a very pleasing night. A very pleasing day overall, in fact.

Janna accompanies me to my door. Usually I would be the one to accompany to her door , but since she lives one floor above. I open the door and turn around to say my goodbyes.

"Thank you, Janna. For everything."

"Thank YOU for coming alone" She says with a smirk " It seems we have found something that actually makes you feel worth. But I don't feel I have to tell you that all you did was worth something. Did you see the faces Vi and Caitlyn had when we saw them after they returned? They were so happy!"

"I know. I hope one day I get to be like that" I say, before returning the smirk "You know , I was thinking… you didn't give me any advice on how to pick up girls. And you were really angry when Ahri came on to me"

Janna blushes furiously.

"I was saving you from her , you ass!" She screams "It was for your own good"

"I know , I know. Then how about this…" I say " One date. You and me next Saturday. What to do you say?"

She looks at me with surprise and then she smiles.

"I thought you would never ask" She says kissing me in the cheek "See you tomorrow, big guy"

She walks back to the elevator, and just before she enters the elevator winks one last time.

I huff and walk towards my room after locking the door. I can hear Ezreal's snores from his room I take off my clothes and lay in my bed.

I close my eyes after an exhausting day.

I finally feel like I did something worth a damn.

But the most important part?

It made me feel happy. All of it.

Maybe next Sunday I can take more clothes.

I should start planning what to do on Saturday.

But first, a good night sleep.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_**Have another chapter! If you have any idea who I should write about next, then please tell me.**_

_**I have some ideas to an actual plot that might work, but are not 100% clear right now.**_

_**A lot of people write Jayce as an asshole , but to me that is completely out of character. I mean , yeah he is arrogant and full of himself , but he is not an asshole. He is not a bad guy. And he is listed as Vi's friend , so I don't think they have a bad relationship, that most people think they do.**_

_**The idea for the shelter just suddenly came to me while writing the chapter. I kind of like the idea that the 'damaged' workers from the hotel volunteer to help others.**_

_**As always reviews appreciated.**_

_**See you soon!**_


	7. Update 2

Update

Well, hello guys!

First of all I would like to apologize, because I haven't uploaded in a really long time nor explained why I haven't been uploading anything.

You see , the hard truth is, I just lost inspiration with the story. I still like both of them, but I think a combination of Lack of Reviews, excepting some really kind people , and other real life stuff have made me not want to continue the story. I also began RPing on tumblr, and I found it fun and more interactive that just writing a story.

And I admit, I hate it when people just abandon the story without saying anything, so I am going to say it, both of my stories are done.

It has been a ton of fun, and maybe in the future I will come back, but I just doubt it. Everytime I sat down to write nothing came, even though I had a lot of stuff planned out.

So for now, let's say that Bane is living happily with his friends despite the odds, and that the Piltover Hotel improved since it began.

If some of you still want to contact me, you can send me messages from Fanfiction or you can see me at .com

Thanks a ton,

And See you later.


End file.
